First Kiss: Part 1 Jealousy and Rage
by greenteeks
Summary: A love triangle between Davis, Kari and TK... Please like it it's my first and I want to know how I did! Tell me if you like it and the coupling!
1. First Kiss: Part 1 - Jealousy and Rage

  
Title:First Kiss; Part One- Jealousy and Rage  
(Sorry, I'm not too good at titles!^.^')Rating:PG-13 (It's not too bad, just a little mature)  
Description:Kari's first kiss... That part's self explanatory. Caught in a love triangle, she has to choose, and someone's not giving her a chance. As a result of selfishness, something bad will happen...  
  
Unfortunelately, I don't own Digimon nor did I create them. Toei Animation had a huge part and Bandai and Fox Kids brought it to America or something like that. Just thought this was important to add. Oh, and don't steal my story because these events are mine and I've also made copies out of my printer at home with my own little document file at the bottom. Thanx^.^  
  
Kari breathed in the sweet night air as she stared into the gorgeous, angelic blue eyes that stared right back into her maroon eyes. She actually couldn't believe that her first kiss was coming, her first kiss at age eleven, and especially that her first kiss would come from her best friend since eight, since the first time they both went into the Digiworld, and became the Digidestined.  
  
T.K. stared into Kari's pretty dark eyes and thought about everything they'd been through together. They'd become such good friends since returning from the Digiworld the first time, and now, three years later, they would go again to deal with this new threat- together. As he stood there, cupping Kari's hands in his, he noticed that her lips were parted a little, and she was breathing softly, enjoying every sweet minute being in the park there with himself. Little did they know they had a friend watching them both, a friend with a dark feeling burning deep in his chest, a flaming-hot jealousy...  
  
"I don't know Tai, you really want to spy on your sister? I think that's wrong. She came here to be alone with T.K. and they probably both want some time to think," Matt said, reluctantly following Tai through the park to search for his brother and Kari.  
  
"Who says I want to spy on her?" Tai said in defense. "I just want to make sure nothing's happened to either of them. I've had a weird feeling all day, like something's gonna happen. And that Kari and T.K. are going to be in the middle of it."  
  
At that Matt frowned a little. "You don't think they're gonna get hurt do you?" he asked, worried now.  
  
"Well I didn't bring you here to be alone with you, Matt, so I could put the moves on you or something," remarked Tai, getting an evil look on his face and cackling a little madly. "Hehehehe..."  
  
Matt looked disgusted. "Haha. You know, I don't see what you think is so funny about that rumor going around about us being, you know..."  
  
"Why, don't you think it's funny? I only crack up because it isn't true. Unless you have the hots for me..."  
  
"Shut up, Tai." Tai suddenly stopped in his tracks. Matt stopped as well and observed what Tai was seeing. Kari and T.K. Holding eachother's hands and gazing into eachother's eyes. Romantically. Matt looked at Tai, who's expression had softened a little at the sight of those two together. After all, that was his baby sister over there, the little girl who was so innocent and sweet as a child, growing up and showing interest in the opposite sex. She already had two guys as potential boyfriends, and it looked like one of those boys who seemed most likely was his very own baby brother, T.K.  
  
Matt turned back to looking at the two adolescents, for whom the world seemed oblivious. Matt could see the signs. He knew for a fact T.K. was about to kiss his first kiss with Kari, and his face softened as well. It was so sweet...  
  
"Come on, Tai," he urged, pulling Tai's arm back a little. "Let's give them some privacy." Tai stepped back and nodded once.  
  
"I still want to keep watch over them," he whispered to Matt, though he turned his back to the tree they were standing behind, if only to let his sister and Matt's brother kiss in peace. "That feeling is getting stronger, like a bad premonition. I'm afraid to leave them alone, especially now."  
  
"Do you think we can be sneaky enough to follow them back home...?"  
  
While Matt and Tai continued their conversation quietly, T.K. was getting prepared to place his lips on Kari's. He couldn't wait to taste her. She'd always smelled like honey to him, even when she was eight, and now it hit him in a different way, a way he couldn't quite describe just yet in his youth. But he knew he had to do this. He couldn't hold back any longer. Kari was too beautiful in every way to not be in love with her. If only he could be sure that Davis, the new leader of the Digidestined, and whom he had a new rivalry with, didn't follow him to the park after he accidently blabbed the secret meeting place for he and Kari.  
  
Kari prepared herself to feel T.K.'s lips on hers. She couldn't wait to see what it was like, and especially with T.K., which made it even more special.   
She'd been dreaming of T.K. since school started, and that was mostly the reason she 'd been shamelessly flirting with him, not because she thought Davis was annoying, like everyone seemed to think it was. No, actually she thought Davis was kind of cute. She liked the way he was so spontaneous and energetic, just like her brother. But really, it was T.K. she had her heart set on. It was T.K. who made her heart ache when he was away, and it was T.K. who had always been there for her and even saved her life a couple of times in the Digiworld.  
  
All thoughts wiped themselves away from Kari's mind as T.K. finally leaned forward a little. One of his hands moved from Kari's to gently cradle her delicate face. Kari's eyes half-closed and a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. She leaned forward as well.  
  
Behind both of them, about a 90 degree angle away from Tai and Matt, a figure crouched into an attack position, like some animal. His jealousy burned bright in the dark night and his rage was so burning hot that he thought he would combust. He grabbed handfuls of the bushes he was behind and squeezed the branches so hard in his fists that trickles of blood fell from in between his fingers. At that moment he wished T.K. would disappear into oblivion, before he lost control and ran out there in a state of agony, rendering that hateful T.K. from limb to limb.  
  
Now it seemed he was too late. Davis watched T.K. lean in on Kari, he watched his back go down and forward a little...  
  
Kari barely felt the soft kiss being placed on her equally soft lips. The feeling of clouds gently brushed her mouth as T.K. gave the most unbelievable kiss anyone could ever dream of receiving, and Kari was the one lucky enough to receive it. With a bit more force, Kari returned the kiss...  
  
T.K. pushed his trembling lips onto Kari's, and felt them slightly trembling as well. The soft skin of Kari's face seemed to mold to T.K.'s hand as he caressed it, while feeling Kari's soft , honey-scented mouth barely on his. Just the feel of her top lip against his, her bottom lip between his top and bottom lip, it was almost more than he could stand...  
  
It was more than enough for Davis to stand. Finally, he burst out of the bushes and trees into the clearing of the park, torn branches still clutched in his fists. Hot tears flowed from his eyes, so that he barely saw Kari and T.K. as they jumped away from eachother in surprise, and just a bit of guilt. But to Davis, they might as well just have stayed together, for they were dark blurs to him anyway. In fact, it might have turned out differently if they had stayed embraced. Then T.K. might've had a chance to protect Kari from what was about to happen to her... All on account of Davis's jealousy and rage.  
  
  
author- T.K. 


	2. First Kiss: Part 2 - Desperation

Title: First Kiss; Part Two- Desparation  
(Sorry! ^.^ I changed it to this! Part 3 will be love and devotion. This title suits part 2 more ^.^ ')  
Rating: PG-13  
Description: The second half of the saga between T.K., Kari, and Davis. What happens when T.K. starts fighting with Davis, and forgets for a moment that Kari is right behind him? Will Matt and Tai intercept in time?  
  
I don't own Digimon, yadda yadda yadda, this story is for entertainment purposes only. ^.^  
  
  
"Davis, hi... What- what's wrong? What are you doing here?" Kari asked in a shaken voice. Davis' sudden arrival startled her, and she was still feeling T.K.'s kiss on her. A small blush still stained her cheeks, though this time it was a bit out of embarrassment at being caught. And a little guilt.  
  
Davis glared back at the blurry image with Kari's voice. He didn't even want to talk, he was so outraged. He blinked a couple times to try and get his vision back, and he felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. Great, he thought. Now they need to see me cry. He observed for a moment how T.K. blushed and stood a little back from Kari. He was ashamed. Good. What's the big deal anyway, Davis? A little voice asked him. She'd not your girlfriend. She and T.K. have been friends long before you even met her. Just because she's smart, nice, pretty, talented...   
  
"Just shut up, damn you!!" Davis shreaked in a sudden outburst. T.K. and Kari both jumped a little, and T.K. got a little angry as well.  
  
"Why don't you back off, huh?" he said. "You don't need to start talking like that. Kari and I are allowed to have a few moments alone together. It has nothing to do with you..."  
  
"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME, YOU HEARTLESS PIECE OF..." Davis cut off, then continued. "CAN'T YOU SEE I ADORE HER? ARE YOU THAT BLIND?"  
  
"YOU'RE not the only one! And you can stop screaming, you jerk!" T.K. shot back. Davis lost it. If there was one thing he wouldn't take, it'd be T.K. screaming back at him. He lunged for T.K.'s stomach and crashed into it, with T.K. giving a small heaving sound. Kari, in the background, widened her eyes as T.K. accidently crashed into her, sending her flailing backward. As she went back, she crashed into a tree, and her head banged it, causing her to temporarily lose conciousness as she slumped down.  
  
As much as both boys cared for the girl, neither of them seemed to notice her. They both locked into a grueling fight, T.K. bringing both of his enclosed fists down onto Davis' back. Davis groaned, then reached down to grab T.K.'s ankles. He lifted them and T.K. fell onto his back, bringing Davis with him since he held on tightly to Davis' hair.   
  
"Aaaaaahhh!" Davis cried. "You dirty bastard, T.K.!" He reached around and yanked T.K.'s hat off, then grabbed his own handful of soft blond hair.  
  
T.K. used the opening to ball up his hand and swing at Davis' face, and connected perfectly. A faint crack was heard, and warm fluid flowed onto his hand. "Oh shit..." he muttered. He had broken his nose. Davis stopped for a moment, too stunned to move, then with an animal cry, he pulled back his arm and launched his fist into T.K.'s gut. "Ugh..." T.K. heaved, blood dripping on his hand from Davis' nose. Davis then swung as T.K. sat up a little to bend over and clutch his stomach, and connected with T.K.'s cheek.  
  
T.K. fell sideways, and grabbed Davis' shirt at the last minute to pull him over and under himself. He and Davis both started thrashing at eachother in a wild frenzy of hatred, and love and devotion to Kari...  
  
Matt and Tai both heard a commotion, followed by Kari's voice asking a question. Then they heard the screaming and fighting, and they both dashed into the clearing without hesitation. Matt was the first to see his brother and Davis rolling over and pummeling eachother, similar to the way he and Tai used to do. Tai caught a glimpse of Kari staring in twisted facsination at the fight that was caused by her, or at least started because of her. He decided she was probably fine sitting there against the tree, and went to see about helping Matt pull two boys apart.  
  
Matt grabbed his little brother from behind around the waste and proceeded to lift him off of Davis. Tai rushed over and grabbed Davis by the shoulders, dragging him along the dirt until he was a safe distance away from T.K.'s flying fists and kicking feet. But he still tried to get at T.K. and fought against Tai, just as T.K. was fighting against Matt. Both boys still wanted more.  
  
"Knock it off, bro!" Matt yelled as one of T.K.'s fists caught him in the eye. T.K. finally seemed to come to his senses and stopped thrashing. Matt let go and T.K. stared at him, as if not quite sure what to make of him being there. Matt stared back, but he was thinking of what he was going to have to tell their mother when she asks why T.K.'s cheek was bruised and blood was all over his hand. And he'd have to explain his own black eye he could already feel forming as well.  
  
Tai held onto Davis until he was totally calm like T.K. Davis just stared ahead at nothing, and Tai saw his bruised, bloody nose and guessed that it was broken. "Anyone want to tell us what this is about?" Tai started. No one answered, so after making sure Davis wouldn't lunge for T.K. again, he walked over to Kari. "Oh no... Kari?" Tai waved his hand in front of her face. Ne response. Worry clouded his face as he saw his little sister staring off into space. It was eerie, the way her eyes were so... empty, like they've never seen anything before. Tai quickly checked to see if she was breathing and still had a heartbeat. Positive. But what was wrong? She must've been awake, he saw her blink a second ago before he pulled the fight apart. But her eyes were so... unseeing.  
  
"You guys, something's wrong with Kari," Tai said, swallowing his panic. Both T.K. and Davis broke out of their "trance" and rushed over, practically shoving eachother out of the way. T.K. lifted Kari's small hand and clutched it to his chest, thinking about how a minute ago, only a minute, they were embraced in a youthful, passionate kiss every eleven-year-old would like to experience for their first time. Davis swallowed the anger at seeing T.K.'s desperation and replaced it with fear for Kari's health. He bended down more to gaze into Kari's eyes, and far behind the dazed stare, he saw something else. Rage...  
  
  
  
T.K.  
  
  



	3. First Kiss: Part 3 - Love and Devotion

Title: First Kiss; Part Three- Love and Devotion  
Rating: PG-13  
Description: Final act? Who knows, maybe not yet. Kari isn't speaking at all, with one exception. She does a lot of thinking and feeling in this fic, and some flashbacks as well. Confusion sways in her mind, and her brain maybe damaged from a concussion. All because of T.K. and Davis... Or maybe because of her...  
  
  
I don't own Digimon once again, blah blah blah, this is for my entertainment only Thanx ^.^  
  
  
  
Sora glanced around her as she knelt beside the flower garden, in which she'd just finished planting some new perennials and weeding. She couldn't believe it was dark already. She'd become so absorbed in her work that she didn't pay attention to how late it was getting, much less how her knees were aching and her back was aching and her neck was stiff and her fingers sore and dirty. And, most of all, how her stomach was rumbling.  
  
She slowly rose to her feet, feeling her muscles bunch, crying out their pain at being stretched after so long in one position. She did a few quick moves she remembered from soccer practice, at least two years ago, and worked herself back into shape. Then she gathered up her things, grabbed the keys to her mother's flower shop, and locked the gate behind her. She was near the park, not near the city, so the part of the street she walked on wasn't usually occupied with people. Tonight though, there was some coming out of the park entrance. Sora crained her neck to get a look, and noticed that it was Matt, T.K., and... Davis? She thought T.K. and Davis didn't usually hang out, especially with Matt. Right behind them was Kari, being carried in someone's arms... Taichi. Her heart fluttered a bit.  
  
Sora ran to catch up with them. Davis lived in her apartment complex, so she felt she had a valid reason to walk with them... Wait a minute. Why should she need a reason? These people were her friends, she had every right to want to walk with them!  
  
"Hey guys!" she called with a smile, ignoring the complaints her body was making. She continued running and caught up with them. Her smile vanished when she saw the looks on everyone's faces... haunting looks. "What's- going on? Is it... ?"  
  
At first she was going to ask if there was a huge problem in the Digiworld, one too extravagant for even the old Digidestined to help. But then she saw a bruised T.K. and a battered Davis, blood dripping down his chin, both of them with dry tears on their cheeks, and even Matt with a swollen redness around one eye. And when she looked at Kari, she felt a great sadness decsending on her soul. Kari's eyes... they were so empty, it was disheartening. She realized something bad must have happened. Something very bad.  
  
Tai was the first to even notice she was there. He looked up at her with worry and panic in his eyes, but when they registered that it was Sora, his best friend in the whole world, they mellowed to concern. For Sora was here now, and she would make everything all right once again like she has so many times in the past.  
  
"Sora... " Tai said, his voice shaky and on the verge of tears. "Kari's hurt. I don't know if she's brain-damaged or what. She's not talking at all. She hit her head, I think, hard. And she was bleeding from her scalp, Sora! So much blood..." Tai let out a sob as his voice broke. But he quickly regained control and continued. "Those two over were- fighting like idiots!-   
and they- they..." Sora nodded. Tai just couldn't continue anymore.  
  
"Here, hand her to me. I'll carry her now, if you'd like," she volunteered. All four boys looked really tired, and the least she could do was forget that her back was screaming with pain and relieve Tai. Tai nodded and placed Kari into Sora's arms delicately, as if she were one of the beautiful yet fragile flowers growing in the Takenouchi's garden shop.  
  
Kari actually turned her head to stare blankly into Sora's face. None of the boys noticed though. Tai hung his head and started walking toward Matt, who had stopped and turned back to look at the three, his hands in his pockets. T.K. stopped and faced the opposite direction of Davis, who stood with his hands jammed in his pockets. The two would not face each other, one because of shame at what he'd done and not wanting to see it written all over the other's face, knowing he probably knew it was all his fault. The other, it was out of anger, and he was afraid if he saw the other's face, he'd lunge out and ram his tightened fist to smash that broken nose even more.  
  
While the boys all started walking to Tai's apartment building, Sora hung back for a second longer, staring into Kari's eyes, which were now alive and full of feeling. Kari whispered to Sora. "Please tell them I'm not sick or brain-damaged. I'm fine, but I'm angry at all of them. I don't want to talk to anyone anymore. You're the only one I can trust now, Sora."  
  
Sora just blinked at her for a moment before replying. "Not even your brother? Or Matt? What could they have possibly done?" Kari simply went away again, for Tai was running back to her.  
  
"What is it? Is she talking now?" he let out in one breath. His expression was so worried and hopeful, so full of angst that it actually made Sora a little angry at Kari for being so selfish when her brother was so worried about her well-being. But then she stopped herself. How did she know what happened? There could be a lot more to the story than what was in front of her face.  
  
"She did say something, Tai, but... W-we should talk later. Just trust me on this. She doesn't need to go to a doctor or anything. She's just fine and she's not speaking 'cause it's her choice." Sora let Tai absorb that, then they started walking again. After a while, they finally separated, Matt taking T.K. home and Davis going with Tai, Sora, and Kari. But before they did separate, T.K. ran over to Sora and laid his head on Kari's chest, fresh tears rolling down.  
  
"Kari, I'm so sorry," he sobbed slightly. Davis jerked his head away from this touching scene and swallowed bile that had arisen in his throat. He forced his flaming jealousy to cool down as well. Now wasn't the time to get into this again. There would be other times and places to finish what he'd started, times when Kari wasn't around...  
  
Later on, Tai had dropped Kari off at home, gave a brief explanation to his parents, including the fact that Kari wasn't talking out of preference, and announced that he was going to see Davis and Sora home. His parents, concerned about Kari, didn't seem to mind that their son's explanation was full of holes. Davis walked in silence for once, still ashamed and sure that Tai was disappointed in him. He wanted his admiration so much, but it seemed he couldn't keep his emotions under control anymore. It's not that he hated T.K. In fact, he and T.K. got along quite well, if only it wasn't for Kari.  
  
Sora and Tai walked side-by-side like they had so many times in the past when they first became the Digidestined, trailing the new leader. Davis suddenly broke off into a run and Tai and Sora watched him go. He flew up the stairs in the nearest building, dashed down the hall and burst into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Tai took a breath and looked at Sora, who's arms were crossed over her chest. He got a feeling deep in his chest, an aching feeling, and suddenly heard a low rumbling coming from Sora's stomach.  
  
Both Sora and Tai sweatdropped, and Sora's eyes widened. "Heh heh. I guess I didn't eat much today..."  
  
"So you, uh, wanna go out for pizza real quick before we go home?"  
  
"Sure I guess. That's sounds good." For more reasons than one, she thought to herself. Her stomach complained again, and they both sweatdropped again.  
  
Tai explained everything that happened in the park while they ate their late dinner. Then Sora told Tai about what Kari said to her. It made Tai think a little, then he said, "I guess I don't blame her. But I know my sister. She'll get over it, hopefully sooner rather than later. I'm just relieved she's okay. I mean, I know she needs time to think. This is a big ordeal for her." Sora nodded in agreement. "And I wanna know if you'll do me a favor. She still needs to talk to someone so she doesn't lose her touch with reality. Will you come over as often as you can? If only to help Kari..." he pleaded with her.  
  
"Of course Taichi, I wouldn't mind..." Sora abruptly cut off. She hadn't meant to call Tai by his full name. It was something she only did in her thoughts. Tai only looked at her for a moment, then resumed eating his pizza. "My mom's going to be mad at me for being so late. I didn't tell her I was staying to finish up the new section of the garden in our store."  
  
Tai took that as a cue. He got up and paid the bill, then came back. "You ready?" Sora nodded.  
  
"You didn't have to pay for it all, you know."  
  
"I know," Tai said, not giving her a chance to finish. "By the way," he continued once they were out of the restaurant, "do you ever get tired of that shirt?"  
  
"What? This one?" Sora looked down at her lime green shirt, her favorite one. It was a little small on her now, after all, she'd had it for three years, and it was dirty because of all the soil she'd been handling earlier. "No, it's my favorite. I wore it the whole time we were in the Digiworld the first time."  
  
"Yeah I can understand why you love it, when you put it that way. But can I give a word of advice? I think this is the last time you're gonna squeeze into that shirt, if you know what I mean..." Tai suddenly blushed, looking away from Sora. Did he just say that aloud? He looked back at her. She was faintly blushing and looking down at her own chest. Yes, he did say that aloud. Holy crap, what was wrong with him today? But then Sora chuckled a little.  
  
"You're right, Tai. I guess it's time to hang up old memories and make room for new ones. I mean there should be some good ones with the new kids, right? Yolei, Cody, this new thing going on between Davis and... Tai?" Tai looked at her. "They'll beat that Digimon Emperor, right? This kid couldn't possibly be worse than anyone we've defeated. Right?"  
  
"I hope so, Sora. If only all of them will get along like they're supposed to. For crying out loud, they're worse than me and Matt ever were..."  
  
It was after midnight. Everyone was in bed asleep, soundly in their pleasant dreams of hope... Hope. That was T.K.'s crest. Hope. Kari lay in her bed, still fully clothed, in the exact position Sora had put her down in. On her side, staring at the wall. Except now, with no one around, Kari let her pretty dark red eyes fill with tears and sadness. She knew she'd done something to deserve this. Having two boys she loved deeply almost kill each other and kill her in the process. She saw that glimpse of the future the moment she felt her head thwack against the rough bark of that tree. She saw herself bleeding to death, she saw Davis ripping out T.K.'s beating heart, and, worse of all, she saw T.K. crack Davis' spine while he was still alive. All on account of the love both boys had for her.  
  
"Is it my fault?" she asked her self aloud. "What do I do to make it this way? How can I stop?" She wasn't really mad at anyone. Not anymore anyway. If she really had any anger for anyone in the first place, it would be Davis for starting that fight, and at T.K., for fighting back instead of making sure she was okay... but that wasn't really fair. He couldn't help it. But she'd also have to say that she was mad at Tai and Matt for spying on her and T.K. Yet what would have happened if they hadn't come? No, if she was mad at anyone, it'd have to be herself. If only she could figure out what for.  
  
Kari thought of T.K. and Davis, and got this burning, aching deep inside of her. She wasn't sure what for, she only knew that the pain was unbelievable.  
She clutched her chest in a state of agony, and cried out for T.K., sobs racking her frail body and tears of fire spilling from her squinted eyes. She lay there on her side for a while, shaking and calling for T.K., asking what she should do, and hating herself for what she was. Tai silently watched his baby sister from the door, torn up at his helplessness. He wanted to comfort her, the way he always used to do when they were younger. But he couldn't now. She was growing up and becoming a woman, and there were things he knew for a fact he couldn't help her with anymore. That's the main reason he wanted Sora over to help. She was already like a big sister to her, so it would be a lot easier to deal with that way. Kari just needed her space now. After all, Tai remembered being eleven...  
  
(((((Sora was kidnapped. That selfish digimon took her away for God knows why, and he, the leader, couldn't even get the courage to save her. The most important thing should've been to find that barrier Izzy said was in the electric wall, and go through it. But like the spineless wimp he was always afraid of being, he froze and couldn't go through to even save Sora...))))))))  
  
Tai remembered that time well, because that night, he called for Sora the way Kari was calling for T.K. He remembered how his chest ached and felt as if it would explode, and how he screamed out for Sora late into the night. And how he vowed to get her back...  
  
Kari's sobs finally subsided, and she finally got up to get a drink to try and cool herself. It felt as if she had a fever again. Right outside her door, she bumped into her brother. Literally. Quietly, without even looking at him, she slipped into his arms, and felt them tighten around her. They both knew what it was like to long for someone, and either not get them, or get two for an unpayable price.  
  
(((((Kari watched T.K. climbing the rope after her, listened to him encouraging her to climb faster, pretending she was in gym class... And she watched as Piedmon grabbed his ankle, laughing evily, pulling him back down. She reached down quickly and snatched his small hand into her own, refusing to let go even when T.K. told her to or she'd get caught. Then she heard Piedmon say something like them two falling for each other, then she saw Piedmon cutting the rope, both of them, falling...))))))))  
  
Kari lay awake still in bed even after Tai had finally gone to sleep, but this time she was just thinking, trying to sort out her feelings for both boys. Okay, she longed to be with T.K. If Davis got over her not making a decision and moved on to other girls, could she live with it? Could she cope just being friends? Of course. That answer came to her almost too fast. But she couldn't bear thinking of T.K. that way. So what does it mean? Yes, she did like Davis. A lot, if you want the truth. He was cute and he reminded her a lot of her brother... maybe that was the problem. He was too much like Tai for Kari to have the same aching passion she had for T.K. So that was it, right? Her decision? Would it be the right one, though? She was pretty sure of that. Now all she had to do was forgive the boys, if they apologized once and for all...  
  
  
  
T.K. 


	4. First Kiss: Part 4 - Descisions and Reso...

Title: First Kiss; Part Four- Decisions and Resolutions  
Rating: PG-13  
Description: The final act. What will happen when Kari breaks the news to both boys? Will they even apologize to her and each other? And how will Tai and Sora help her cope?  
  
  
Kari finally woke in the morning. She realized she'd managed to get a few hours of sleep, but when she moved to get off her bed, she also realized that she was drenched in sweat and her clothes that she still hadn't changed were clinging to her body, which felt clammy.  
  
"Oh man," she muttered. She had a fever again. And on top of that, she realized her head was throbbing with pain. Kari moved her hand to carefully feel the pulsating lump on the back of her scalp. It was caked with dry blood, and so sensitive that Kari cried out when she barely touched it. She decided she better shower and change, then hurry to take her medication before her fever got any worse. That's usually what she did any time she woke up sick, only this time she wasn't going to go back to sleep like she should've. She had too many important things to do today. Good thing it was Saturday.  
  
Kari let the cool water pour over her nakedness while she was in the shower. The soft hammering against her body was cooling her off fast, and she felt better until she had to wash her hair. The sore on her head flamed while the shampoo cleaned it out. The pain stung, and it was so extreme that Kari couldn't help but cry out in agony. There was a knock on the bathroom door afterwards.  
  
"What is it?" she called. She heard her mother's voice answer.  
  
"Just checking on you, sweetie. Are you okay? I heard you cry out."  
  
Kari thought fast. "I just stepped- uh, on my toe." Stupid, she said to herself. But her mother was half-paying attention. She knew her daughter only took showers in the morning for one reason.  
  
"Do you have a fever again? Do you want me to go ahead and set out your medicine for you?"  
  
"Yes I do. That would be great, Mommy, thanks."  
  
"Sora's also here to see you," Her mother said, walking away. Kari finished up, ignoring the rest of the pain as she rinsed, and got out to pull a towel around her. She walked into her room, found a glass of water and a few different colored pills, then swallowed them down. She called for her mom to send Sora into her room.  
  
"Hey girl," Sora said softly. Kari smiled back at her, her hair dripping. "Want me to help put your hair up?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." Kari sat on the edge of her bed, handed a brush to Sora, and motioned for her sit down. Sora did, and started softly brushing Kari's light chestnut hair, careful to avoid a certain area. "I know what you're doing," Kari said. Sora lifted her eyebrows, but she suspected what was coming. "I know you're wanting to see how bad my cut is. And I know Tai asked you to come over and keep me company, or rather keep watch over me."  
  
Sora sighed. "Yeah, you're right about that. But it gives me a good reason to come and see you. I miss talking to you sometimes."  
  
Kari's expression softened and she clutched her towel. "I miss talking to you, too. You were always such a sweet person, always so much more grown up than the rest of us... I guess I'm kind of like that too. That's why we got along so well. You were just like a big sister to me..."  
  
"I still am, Kari, I still am. It's just that we're all growing up now, you especially." Sora clung to Kari's bare shoulders and gave her a hug from behind. "Tell me," she continued with a little mischevious smile, "did you like kissing T.K.?"  
  
Kari's face reddened as she realized just how much Tai had seen and shared with her. But then she smiled. It would be nice to finally have an "older woman" around to talk about boys and such with. "Yeah. It was nice. He's such a good kisser, even though I have no one to compare with. I mean, you'd think that he has had practice before."  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know about all the girls he's been around with, all the admirers of his..."  
  
"Very funny, Sora. T.K. would never do that. Anyway, have you had your first kiss with my brother yet?" Sora stopped brushing Kari's hair abruptly and the smile disappeared.  
  
"Heh heh. What made you say that, Kari? You know Tai's just my best friend." Even as she spoke those words, she was wishing it was different. Kari could sense it, too.  
  
"I know my brother, Sora. He likes you, even if he won't admit it to himself, I know. And I know everything you're feeling too." Sora looked at Kari, getting a strange feeling about her. She thought about what would happen if Tai knew the truth, then she blushed with such thoughts passing through her mind.  
She knew what she would want to happen if Tai knew she'd been saving herself for him. "You know, he hasn't kissed anyone yet either," Kari said, at such the right time Sora wondered if she hadn't been reading her thoughts. It's true though, I think, Sora thought to herself. He's almost fifteen, now, and I haven't seen him with a girlfriend at all. Sora knew that Tai would tell her everything, even though it would have torn her up inside if he'd told her he had a girlfriend.  
  
"Well, Kari, I..." She couldn't think of a single thing to say, so she decided she'd let Kari get dressed and head over to her mother's shop and get to work. There was still a lot to do on the new perennial section. "I better get going."  
  
Kari smiled. "I know. A lot to do at your shop. I'll talk to you later then." Sora stood up slowly, Kari watching her with a sweet, mystic, but somehow still innocent smile on her pretty face. As she left her room and closed the door, Sora felt that there was a lot about Kari she didn't know, or anyone knew for that matter. In fact, she bet only Tai and T.K. even remotely knew what it was that was so special about her.  
  
Sora bumped into Tai as she was leaving the Kamiya's residence. He stopped her for a moment, feeling awkward. "So, what did you talk to my sister about?"  
  
"Just girl talk, Tai," she replied, smiling faintly, her body quivering with longing. Tai seemed to want to say something else, but was hesitant. Sora really wondered if Kari was right, but forced herself to not get her hopes up. She couldn't help but admire Tai's outfit though. His dark blue shirt was kind of tight, and he had baggy khaki pants on. Always khakis. Sora couldn't help but smile to herself. Khakis were Tai's favorite thing in the whole world, next to soccer.  
  
Tai couldn't get himself to say what his heart wanted to spit out. He wasn't even sure he knew what it was himself. What's wrong with me? Why am I getting so choked up? She knows I love her... as a friend. But maybe not the other way. Do I love her that way? Tai couldn't figure his emotions out. All he knew at that moment was that Sora looked great. Her maroon shirt, one that used to be her mom's, was kind of tight in a flattering way, and she was wearing tight-fitting jeans as well. Her favorite old tennis shoes even looked great on her.  
  
Sora spoke up, feeling too awkward just standing there, and a little disappointed. "Well listen, I have to go. My mom wants me at the store in case she has to run errands or something. We're closed today 'cause of our expansion."  
  
Tai nodded. "Sure okay. Hey, I'll stop by later on. Maybe we can grab something to eat again. I've been in the mood for something American all week, like hamburgers or something."  
  
"Okay Tai. I'll see you later." Sora ran out, and ran all the way down the street, just like the way she used to run down the soccer field...  
  
Kari was thinking about how sweet Sora and Tai would be together while she was getting dressed. Then a new pain rammed her in the chest. A light started glowing within her, similar to the way it happened when that entity from the digital world entered her body to speak to the other children three years ago, when it told of how they originally became the Digi-destined.  
  
Kari stifled a small, high-pitched cry as she fell back on the bed, the light glowing stronger, making her head ache even more. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she grimaced in pain. Then she opened her eyes, and instead of seeing her room around her, she saw a vision. It was of the digital world, that much was obvious, but it was unclear of exactly where. Then she saw Angewomon, bathed in a shimmering rainbow of colorful light. "Oooohhhh... Angewomon," she breathed through clenched teeth. "Help me, please..."  
  
"Sshh, Kari." Angewomon's voice was soothing and heavenly. Instantly Kari felt better, and accepted the light glowing within. "You need to tell them now. They'll start fighting again." Kari nodded. "Don't be angry with them. And don't be angry with yourself. You do nothing to attract attention, it's just the way you are, and it's not a fault. It's a blessing..." Angewomon started fading into the background, then devolved into Gatomon, then Salamon. Next to her appeared Patamon and Veemon, both with pleading eyes. "Hurry Kari," Salamon said.  
  
Kari sat up from her bed so abruptly that Tai jumped. Kari looked at him sitting next to her, a troubled look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Kari nodded. "I need to go tell them. Do you know where they are?" Tai looked distressed. "What is it?"  
  
"Matt called me up just now," he started. "I think T.K. got a threatening call this morning, daring him to go somewhere at noon. It might've been Davis, challenging him. In fact, it most likely was."  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"I think Matt said something about T.K. wanting to go to the park, then he just figured it out himself." Kari's eyes glazed for a moment, remembering her vision.  
  
"I'm going, Tai." They both stood up, and Tai enclosed her for a moment with his arms. Kari hugged him tightly, then whispered into his ear. "She's waiting for you, you know." Her brother looked at her for a moment in surprise.  
  
"Did she tell you that?"  
  
"Kind of... You should go after her."  
  
Tai blushed a little. Then he tried to cover up his embarassment by telling his little sister to be careful. Kari nodded once, then left. Tai stood there in Kari's room for a moment, staring at the door where she had disappeared through. Amazing. Her fever seemed all but gone. One had never gone away so quickly before. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something special about her that no one knew of...  
  
T.K. walked into the park and sat down on a bench, waiting for the minutes to tick by, waiting for 12:30. Davis called him earlier. He remembered the conversation clearly. He had wanted T.K. to meet him here, so they could "finish what he'd started." T.K. sighed, exasperated. He didn't want to fight anymore, especially over Kari. He'd realized overnight how much he loved her. True, he was only eleven years old. What was he doing in love? Yet, when he looked at Kari, her sweet smile, her cute, bouncy hair, her developing body... he couldn't help but flush with love for her.  
  
All at once, it hit him. Davis must feel the same way. T.K. felt terrible, but he knew it was only fair that he got to Kari first. After all, they'd known each other since they were eight, they'd been through so much together, and they were best friends on top of that. What did Davis think he was doing butting in? He had no right to claim Kari for his own... Then T.K. realized that wasn't really fair at all. Davis was human too. And he was popular, with a bunch of girls at school chasing him. So why didn't he just pick one of them? No, it had to be Kari, the one who didn't care at all about how popular he was or what sport he was into, the one who just liked people for who they were. That wasn't fair for T.K. to say either, because he himself was a basketball star in his class, and a bunch of girls had crushes on him, too. Was it his fault that he only had eyes for Kari?  
  
Davis shuffled down the street towards the park, staring at the ground, his hands shoved into his pockets. Every once in a while, he'd hear his name, followed by a "Hi!" or an invitation to play soccer at the school field. "Sorry, I got something I gotta take care of," he'd reply. Before Davis got too near the park entrance, he saw a pair of pink and white sneakers right in front of him, attached to two beautiful, fair-skinned legs, yellow shorts, and a pink and white sleevless shirt. Kari. A sudden light appearing before him at the end of a long, dark tunnel.  
  
With tremendous effort, Davis managed look up into her piercing eyes. Eyes that held him there once they captured his attention. Kari was obviously angered immensely, even so, she was still a sight for sore eyes, and Davis' eyes were definitely sore. After all the crying he'd done through the night, realizing that Kari wasn't his and would never be, it angered and upset and devastated him. The aching in his heart always longed for Kari to be by his side. He wondered if all this was really love...  
  
Davis spoke first. "I know you're mad at me. I couldn't help it, Kari. It just happened-"  
  
"Bull shit," Kari interrupted. Davis stared at her in shock. He had never heard Kari even come close to using such language before. Kari softened her hard gaze. "I'm sorry, Davis. But I think you could've helped it. Look, it's sweet that you like me and all," She thinks it's just like, "but you're taking it out of hand. And meeting T.K. somewhere to fight again isn't something I'm willing to accept. You'll kill each other. Do you really want to do that to me?"  
  
"No I- ," Davis cut off. He really didn't know what to say. Instead he gave Kari an icy expression. At the same time he adored her and wanted to impress her and wanted her love, he also hated her now for what she was doing to him- choosing T.K.... "Look I know what you're doing." Kari lowered her gaze. "And I apologize to you. I never meant to hurt you. Physically or emotionally. I didn't mean to take it that far. But I love you, Kari. You may think it's just a crush and that I just want you to admire me the way other girls do, but it's not that way at all. Right now I'm just going to forget any of this ever happened. I'll even say I'm sorry to T.K. when I see him in the park. You do that to me, Kari. You make want to make everything right for you. I came this far to meet T.K., ready to break his face, the way he almost broke my nose, but I'll give all that up now if that's what you want me to do."  
  
Kari nodded blankly, then looked up into Davis' hard eyes. She could tell how he felt about her right now, how he hated and still wanted her, for she still saw the softness behind the hard gaze. Then she decided to give him, just once, one thing that he longed for. Kari reached up and tenderly cupped his cheek and started to pull him forward a little. Davis blushed red at this and widened his eyes as Kari leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, a once only kiss, and Davis accepted it, his eyes closing as he felt Kari's tongue slip into his mouth and explore slightly, and almost too quickly, it was over.  
  
Kari pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest. Davis still tasted her inside of his mouth, savoring every bit of his first kiss, which happened to be a French kiss. He didn't know Kari had it in her, and it just made him want her more.  
  
"Kari, I'll still want you every minute of the day, but I'll try, for everyone's sake, to pretend I don't. You'll have to forgive me when I slip, but I know it's gonna happen. I hope you can talk to T.K. so he won't expect me to back off completely- "  
  
"You don't worry about T.K.," Kari said firmly. "He and I won't be an item for quite some time now. He didn't have to agree to meet you here, but he did. That doesn't sit well with me, nor does it raise your chances." Davis only shrugged. Then he walked around Kari and headed to the park, muttering something like "whatever." Kari, arms still crossed, turned half way around, and watched him go...  
  
Sora wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. It was getting hot out in the sun, sitting on her knees just the way she did the night before. She had to admit though, all this work was keeping her from getting distracted and thinking about Tai and how he'd been acting weird lately. Maybe it was because of her. Sora wiped her hands on the white apron she had on and stood up to stretch a little. That's when she noticed Tai standing next to her.  
  
"Aaaaagh!" she exclaimed, jumping back in shock. Tai did the exact same thing. "You scared me, Tai!"  
  
"Ha! I scared you. You're the who shrieked all of a sudden for almost no reason at all," Tai countered, laughing. Sora started laughing, too. "So where's your mom?" he asked after the moment passed.  
  
Sora caught her breath. "She went to make some deliveries that were scheduled for today. She and I are usually the only ones here on the weekends, and especially when we're not even open..." She sat back down and continued digging up weeds as she continued. "So, aren't you here a little early for dinner?"  
  
"I guess, but that's not what I really came to do."  
  
"Oh? So what did you..." Sora cut off and looked up at him strangely, getting a funny, nervous feeling in her gut, and a light, fluttery feeling in her chest, as if she already knew in there what he came to do.  
  
Tai looked down at her calmly, his eyes half-closed. He was thinking about how beautiful she looked to him, how her strawberry blond hair shone in the bright sun, how she looked like an angel bathed in sunlight...  
  
He suddenly couldn't take it anymore, and he bent down on one knee, touched his finger to Sora's chin to gently lift it to his mouth, breathed in her soft, nature-sweet scent, and tenderly kissed her mouth. Sora's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with red. She slowly closed her eyes and savored the sweet taste of Tai's lips on hers... She'd been wanting this for a long time.  
  
Kari stopped and observed T.K. sitting on the park bench, watching some kids playing nearby. He was so gorgeous, he looked like an angel, all innocent and sweet just sitting there, swinging his legs in front of him. Kari finally approached and sat down next to him. "So...?"  
  
"Davis stopped by like he said he would, but nothing happened. He told me he still wants to be with you, but that was it. Said he wasn't going to give up, but as for our little fight- he said he'd forget all about it and never bring it up again if I was willing to do that..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I said of course I was, Kari, I didn't want to fight! I knew you wouldn't want me to. He also apologized, and he looked like he meant it. I said I was sorry, too, because I am. I'm sorry that I'm the one that- "  
  
"Don't say it, T.K. It hasn't happened yet."  
  
T.K. stopped breathing for a moment. "Do you forgive me, Kari? I have to know that... I can't go on being sane if I knew you didn't- feel the same way I feel about you." T.K. bit his lip. He should've said the way he loved her, but it didn't come out, for fear of being shoved away. She was already angry at him... She probably wouldn't forgive him...  
  
Then Kari slowly reached over and held T.K.'s hand that was resting right next to her. He clutched it back tightly, and their fingers mingled together, locked together so that it seemed neither of them could let go. T.K. slowly let out his breath he'd been holding, and Kari smiled to herself. They both looked over and watched the two eight-year-olds playing on the see-saw, a game in which one couldn't play without the other.  
  
The End  
  
(Author's note: The references to the romance between Sora and Tai will show up in another story... I hope you enjoyed! ^.^)  
T.K.  
  



End file.
